So Long
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: Bella and Edward meet after 60 years apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's Pov

"MATTHEW, CONNER, SAMANTHA GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled up to my coven mates I waited for a minute before I spoke again "SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN I WILL..." I started and then Conner, Sam, and Matt were down in front of me "jeez Bella chill" Conner said "let's go" I said and we walked to my purple mustang and got in Sam sat in the back with Matt while Conner was next to me, I looked at Conner he had a pained expression on "sorry Conner" I whispered he just nodded. He could fell emotions and Sam and Matt I'm sure both had lust as their emotion, I was a shield and could shield other people too, Sam had telekinesis, while Matt could influence the elements. We live in Alaska close to the Denalis where Conner's mate Tanya is that's why he is in pain, being away from your mate causes emotional and physical pain, and I know exactly how he feels.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so sorry Bella but I have to go" Edward said "no you can't" I said "but I have to people are getting suspicious" he said "good bye" I said "bye" he said leaving. Victoria came up to me "hello Bella, I see your mate has left you." She said "hi, yeah you can kill me now" I said "you now want to die?" she wondered "without Edward I'm nothing" I said blandly "well I see you now suffer like me" she said "yeah" I said "my plans have changed" she started "you now suffer like me and, you shall do it for eternity now" she said and she lunged and bit me on my neck, I screamed in pain for three days. I awakened with all new powers, and I decided to be a 'vegetarian' vampire._

_End_

"Yo Bella? Earth to Bella." Conner said "huh, oh" I said I put the car in drive and left. I was driving so fast I almost hit a silver Volvo when it stopped but I had time to swerve and go next to it I looked in it and saw the most unexpected thing... I saw the Cullens Edward was driving, Alice in the passenger seat and the others in the back, I got angry then sad, then angry again and I could feel Conner stiffen "sorry" I mumbled so he was the only one that herd "that's a nice car, eh Rose?" I heard Emmett ask Rosalie "yeah to bad it almost hit us." she said. The light turned green and I sped away, I got to school the next minute "Bella calm down" Conner said and instantly I felt calmer "thanks, Con" I said "no problem" he said, he was the only one I told about the Cullens because he was the first one to join me

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the forest when I heard a sound I turned quickly and saw a man draining a deer once he was done he spoke "who are you?" he wondered "who are you?" I asked "Conner Grey" he said "Bella Swan" I extended my hand and he shook it._

The Cullens pulled up next to my car 'great' I thought "come on" I said getting out the others followed. Kate, Tanya, and Garret walked up to me Tanya ran to Conner and kissed him. "hey Bella" Garrett said "sniff the air" I said and so they did "it's the Cullens" Kate said "yeah I know" I said Sam walked up "Sam fix your hair" I commanded and she did I heard someone cough behind me I turned... big mistake


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Chapter 2

Edward's Pov

I coughed and Bella turned "Bella what are you doing here?" I asked and just then a boy with shaggy, blond hair was in between us. I couldn't read his mind, weird. I glared at him but he didn't seem to mind. Then the other two a boy with neat orange-ish hair and a girl with long dark brown hair were next to her. "Sam, Matt go to class" she commanded them so they left but the blonde kid didn't move, he just stood there staring at me. "Bella I just want to talk" I said "well I have nothing to say" she said from behind the boy "well I have tons." I said "please?" I was begging now the boy looked at Bella and she shook her head "well we are going to be late, bye" he said turning and walking away with the love of my life, my mate.

Conner's Pov

Bella and I walked to class "are you okay?" I asked even though I knew the answer "no" she mumbled not looking up, we sat in the back like always and then him and the others came in and sat right in front of us. The teacher Mr. Clem closed the door "okay we have some new students today, try to be as welcoming as possibly to Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper" he said then he did roll call, the classes flew by and suddenly it was lunch. Bella and I sat with Matt and Sam who we in the middle of making out when we walked in "would you two stop it already." Bella said and it was more of a command then a question they broke apart "who was that guy this morning?" Sam asked "someone... from my past" Bella chose her words carefully they walked in and I could fell Bella shield us "drop it." I commanded harshly and Matt growled and I hissed back, then he started feeling lust "Stop. It" I said through clenched teeth "make me" he said. I stood up but Bella pulled me down again "not here" she whispered. The Cullens came over to us "what do you want?' I asked coldly "just to talk" Rosalie said "yeah right, Rose you never just talk" Bella said and Emmett hissed and I hissed back "go away" I said "make us" Rosalie taunted "oh I will." I said but before I could lung Bella grabbed my arm "Enough Conner" she said I still stood there next to her "you have five minutes" Bella told them "What happened to you Bella?" Alice asked "Victoria" she said with an emotionless tone "when?" Jasper wondered "right after you left" she said in the same flat tone "when did you meet them?" Emmett pointed to us "I met Conner seven months after I was changed, an Matt and Sam two years" Bella said "one minute." I said looking at the clock on the wall "what do you eat?" Edward questioned and the looked at our eyes "times up" I said. "bye guys" Bella said walking away with me, Matt, and Sam on her heels. I could feel she was stressed out.

I want to thank Lionnara for reviewing, I'll update again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

So Long  
Chapter 3  
Conner's Pov  
As we followed Bella I could sense she was stressed so I sent a wave of calm at her and she nodded most likely meaning thanks "mmm" I mumbled in response  
After school  
As soon as we got in the car Matt and Sam bombarded Bella with questions "who were those people?" Sam asked "that was my old boyfriend and and his family" Bella said "why do you hate them so much? And who is Victoria?" Matt asked "I hate Edward, my ex because he left me, I hate the others because they left too, and I especially hate Rosalie 'cause she was always a bitch to me, and Victoria is the evil vampire who changed me just so i would be sad and in pain for eternity like her" Bella said "who is who" Sam asked "Edward was the one with bronze hair, Alice was the short pixie one with dark hair, Jasper was the blonde guy, Emmett was the tall buff guy with curly hair, and Rosalie was the tall blonde" Bella said she had venom in her voice when she spoke about Rosalie and Edward "oh come on Rosalie couldn't have been that bad, she's pretty hot" Matt said and Sam opened his door and threw him out with her powers. We all laughed when he got home with his clothes torn and twigs in his hair "you threw me in a bush with thorns!" He said angrily "not like you could feel it" Sam commented harshly "yeah but still what is wrong with you? What if a pedestrian saw it?" Matt asked angrily "sorry" Sam said "it's okay babe, I love you" Matt said, their fights never last long "I love you too" Sam kissed him "ugh, get a room" Bella complained, then ran up to their room. Bella and I walked to the couch "was Rosalie really that bad?" I asked hoping she didn't whack me "well, I guess not, but she seemed cold, and dark, she wasn't so mean once I learned her past" she said "oh" I said there was a pounding on the door, Bella and I exchanged glances. Sh got up and opened the door "what the hell do you want?" Bella asked angrily to the person at the door I was next to Bella in a flash I saw Rosalie and Emmett at the door "I just wanted to tell you how much pain my brother has been in since we left, and that he has thought about you every day, and I don't need to be a mind- reader to know that" Rosalie said Bella had two options, pretend to not care or to say she has done the same "do you know the pain he caused me? I was changed because of him, three days of burning pain and when I woke up in the forest and alone I couldn't even go home without the risk of killing Charlie. I have suffered every day just like Victoria wanted. And for seven months I wished I was dead and then Conner found me, him, Sam, and Matt are what has kept me from going insane all these years, oh and I killed Victoria, mhm she's dead burned into ash" Bella rambled I tried to send calm waves but she was blocking my signals "I know exactly what you are feeling, the pain, the heartache, I told you what happened before Carlisle changed me, it was two years before I found Emmett but before that I left my room only to hunt the rest of the time I just sat there and if I could have cried I would have, and Edward was mad at me for having Carlisle Change Emmett, but it's not like he liked me before, so if you want to have a 'who's life sucked more' contest bring it" Rosalie said "Bella calm down" I tried to reason with her "Conner I told you about my life so just shut up!" Bella yelled at me, but I didn't take it personally she was just mad "Bella," Emmett spoke for the first time "Edward barley spoke for the first ten years after we left and when he did it was to yell at us about out thoughts or just anything he could" Emmett said "yeah well I have had to live with Sam and Matt who are constantly fighting and making up... All over the house" Emmett laughed but Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head "and Conner who is constantly moping around because of Tanya, so again my life sucks more" Bella said this time Rosalie laughed "Tanya Denali? Wow at least that bitch finally found someone to entertain her" she said I growled "she's different than she was with you people" I said "sure" Rosalie said "what's your issue?" I asked "my issue... I don't have and issue but Bella needs to either dump Edward for good or get back together with him because he is driving my whole family insane, even Esme" Rosalie said and turned to leave but she turned around "and she needs to do it soon" they then got in Rosalie's car and drove off

I'm sorry it has been so long but I've been really busy but please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's Pov

After Rosalie and Emmett left I slammed the door "ugh" I said collapsing on the couch "she gets under my skin, and it took all I had not to attack them" I told Conner "I know" he said "I mean she comes here practically blaming me for her families misery not even caring about mine, she's just like I remember" I said angry "Bella, you know she came here to talk to you and the way you put it she hated you, someone who hated you wouldn't have done that, she was sincere, I could sense it" Conner told me "I hate you right now, Conner" I said "love you too" he joked "shut up" I said throwing a pillow at him but he caught it and threw it back "I guess she didn't do it entirely for herself she said he was driving even Esme insane" I said "yeah, and you said Esme was always calm and loving" he said " so what are you going to do?" he asked "I don't know yet" I said.

Rosalie's Pov

As we got in my car I groaned "Edward is going to kill us" I said "he won't" Emmett told me "what do you think she's going to do?" I asked "I don't know, Rose, she is smart but she really hates him and us right now, so give her time" he told me "we don't have time" I said "she'll make a decision, good or bad, I don't know but she will" he said.

Sam's Pov

After Bella and Conner finished talking I decided to go talk to Bella, so I got up and walked down stairs "Bella?" I asked "yeah, Sam?" she said "I wanted to ask you something" I said "okay come sit" she said patting the seat next to her on the couch "I wanted to know more about the Cullens, and why you really hate them" I said sitting down "okay so it all started when I was seventeen and I moved to Forks to live with my father Charlie, when I went to school I met a bunch of people, and later that day I met Edward in Biology he seemed different he cringed when I sat down like I smelt horrible, and as the weeks passed I started to put together what he was, and when he took me to meet his family, they had cooked Italian for me, I told then I was hungry but Edward told them I had already eaten and Rosalie crushed a bowl of salad and she and Emmett told everyone how bad an idea this was, but Emmett eventually got used to me but Rose did not, and on my eighteenth birthday Alice threw me a birthday party, I got a paper cut and Jasper attacked me Edward and the others managed to stop him but, the next day they left, days turned into weeks and then to months, I was like a zombie, Charlie finally managed to get me to go out with some of my other friends, like Jake who later turned into a werewolf, when I saw his pack cliff diving I decided to try it, and I did, unfortunately Alice saw me and thought I tried to kill myself, so she came back, and then Rosalie told Edward why Alice came and Edward decided to go to the Volturi and have them kill him, I stopped him and they all came home, Rosalie told me about her life, and then Edward decided to leave again and that's when Victoria found me and changed me, I suffered for three days, and then seven months later Conner found me we both were hunting animals so we started a coven, we lived in Alaska for a year and he met Tanya, then when we were traveling we found you and Matt, and well you know the rest" she said "wow" was all I could say "yeah" she agreed

I know I can't really update that fast but for those of you that are still reading I will try to update at least one of my other stories this month, please review


End file.
